grand_library_of_avatarfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Dates
The Historical Dating, Events Time line of the Avatar World The Avatar Word had large History dating many of thousand of years. The certain page lists known Historical events. The Avatar World is known for two Eras. The first great era was the Era before the Avatars appeared in the world, in that era instead of bending the four elements like the Era in the Avatar series, this era bended the energy within themselves. Though Eventually they discovered the elemental Arts and have been using them since and the world split up into four nations. The Avatars appeared in the world to keep peace and balance between the four nations. The current Avatar era has lasted around one thousand years. There have been around a thousand incarnations of the Avatar. One of the most notable events of the Avatar have occurred during the World Wide War between the four nation, which last a century without the Avatar until Avatar Aang arose. Y'ears Before Sozin's Comet (BSC) and years After Sozin's Comet (ASC)'. 0 ASC is the year Sozin's Comet arrived to begin The War. Further notes about the system: *0 ASC began in Winter, but with Spring coming soon. This satisfies both the solar calendar and the Chinese Lunar Calendar. Sozin's Comet arrived at the end of the 8th month (solar or Chinese) of that year, in order to satisfy the "end of Summer" term used by Roku. *Aang emerges from the iceberg in late 99 ASC, during Winter, and the final battles of The War occurred in the 8th month of 100 ASC. * *Almost all characters turned their present ages in 99 ASC, as no birthdays except for Yue's have been shown in the series. For example, Katara turned 14 years old in 99 ASC, and is now nearly 15. *The only birthday that is known to have occurred is that of Yue, who turned 16 in early 100 ASC, in late winter. *As we do not know Toph's birthday, Toph could have turned 12 in either 99 ASC or 100 ASC. Therefore, her given year of birth (88 ASC) may be inaccurate. *Dating for some of the events between Aang's awakening at the South Pole and Aang's arrival at the North Pole may be inaccurate, as it is unknown which calendar is being used, solar or Chinese Lunar. Chinese Zodiac The Chinese Zodiac is also included. It revolves around a cycle of 12 animals. The animals are listed here in order. It should be noted that 100 ASC, the year The War ended, was a Year of the Monkey. Era Names On the second ring of Wan Shi Tong's calendar 16 era names are visible. However, it is unclear how these are used in the dating of the Avatar world. The current era, judging by the date of the eclipse, is the Ri Wu era. Timeline Before War (Unknown - 1 BSC) ;Era before the Avatar :People bend the energy within themselves rather than the four elements. :The four elemental bending arts are discovered, and the people split into Four Nations, divided by the elements. The Air Nomads learn Airbending from the Flying Bison, the Fire Nation learns Firebending from the Dragons, the Earth Kingdom learns Earthbending from the Badgermoles, and the Water Tribes learn Waterbending by observing the pull of the Moon on the tides. Tui and La assume mortal forms as Koi Fish. :Oma and Shu become the first Earthbenders, learning the bending art from Badgermoles, and using their Earthbending to find each other in dark tunnels. ;Avatar Era :The "Avatar" is born into the world, one person who can bend all four elements. The Avatar Cycle begins. ;Unknown date before 312 BSC : :At some point, the Water Tribe -- which was originally centered around the North Pole -- splits into two groups: one stayed at the North Pole, while the other group struck out to settle the South Pole. Whatever dispute led to the Southern Water Tribe leaving the North is unknown, but relations with their sister tribe were later healed, and the two tribes would gather together at annual New Moon celebrations. : :At some later point, a larger group of Waterbenders from the Southern Tribe which were wandering through the Earth Kingdom discovered the Foggy Swamp, and comfortable with the large amount of water there, decided to stay, forming the Foggy Swamp Tribe. The Southern Water Tribe never learned of this offshoot, and the Foggy Swamp tribe itself forgot its own origins. : :The original Firebenders, the Sun Warriors, gradually fade into obscurity as their civilization declines, leaving many ruins across their island archipelago. The Sun Warriors are believed to have gone extinct, though in reality a handful hiding in the ruins would continue their culture for centuries. The art of Firebending, however, was passed on to the other inhabitants of the islands. These would gradually coalesce into the "Fire Nation". Originally the Fire Nation was a spiritual people ruled by Fire Sages, much as the Air Nomads were led by their monks. Over time, however, one sage rose to prominence above the others, ruling the Fire Nation as a sovereign, and the office became hereditary, beginning the line of Fire Lords. : :The vast Earth Kingdom is gradually united under the political authority of the city-state of Ba Sing Se. The King of Ba Sing Se becomes Earth King, overlord of all of the smaller kingdoms within the Earth Kingdom, some of which retain their own hereditary lordship. : :Avatar Yangchen of the Air Nomads is born in the Western Air Temple, after the death of her predecessor. Her reign as Avatar is a peaceful one, due to her fierce dedication to keeping balance and serving the world. She eventually dies. Avatar Kuruk of the Water Tribe is born in the Northern Water Tribe. :Avatar Kuruk tries to kill Koh, the Face Stealer, as revenge for stealing the face of his wife Ummi. This event is confusing to place chronologically, as if Koh's description of the event is taken literally, it would have happened c. 800-700 BSC, over three hundred years before Kuruk's death. Being as Kyoshi was the oldest Avatar at two hundred thirty years of age at death, it is possible that Koh's sense of timing is off, or that time runs differently in the Spirit World. ;312 BSC - Year of the Dragon :Avatar Kuruk dies; Avatar Kyoshi of the Earth Kingdom is born. ;c. 270 BSC - Year of the Dog :Avatar Kyoshi kills Chin the Great and founds Kyoshi Island; The day is remembered as Avatar Day in Chin Village and Kyoshi Day on Kyoshi Island. Sometime after this event, a peasant uprising in Ba Sing Se spurs her to create the Dai Li. ;82 BSC - Year of the Horse :Avatar Kyoshi dies at age 230; Avatar Roku of the Fire Nation is born. :Fire Lord Sozin is born on the same day as Roku. ;66 BSC - Year of the Dog :Avatar Roku is confirmed as Avatar at his 16th birthday, and leaves the Fire Nation to master the elements. ;c. 60 BSC - Year of the Dragon :Fire Lord Sozin ascends the throne, following the death of his father. ;c. 54 BSC - Year of the Dog :Avatar Roku returns to the Fire Nation after 12 years of travel, and marries Ta Min, a noblewoman from the Capital. ;50 BSC - Year of the Tiger :Guru Pathik is born. ;12 BSC - Year of the Dragon :Avatar Roku is killed while fighting a volcanic eruption at age 70; Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads is born. c. 2-1 BSC :Aang and his eccentric childhood friend Bumi would slide down the Omashu delivery system for fun. :Aang played with his friend Kuzon in the Fire Nation. War Years (0 - 100 ASC) ;0 ASC - Year of the Dragon :Avatar Aang is confirmed as Avatar at the age of twelve, four years earlier than normal, because the monks were fearful of a possible war. The monks decided to send Aang to a different air temple to continue his training. Distraught and confused by his destiny, he flees the Air Temples. :'''August/8th month: '''Fire Lord Sozin begins his war on the other nations. He uses the power of a comet, later renamed in his honor, to launch a genocidal attack on the Air Nomads in an attempt to kill the Avatar. Most, if not all, of the Air Nomads are killed. :Prince Azulon is born. :c. The city of Taku's is destroyed by the Fire Nation. ;15 ASC - Year of the Ram :A battle between the Fire Navy and the Northern Water Tribe results in the capture of Fire Navy uniforms. ;20 ASC - Year of the Rat :Fire Lord Sozin dies at age 102; Fire Lord Azulon ascends the throne. ;35 ASC (approx.) - Year of the Rabbit :Prince Iroh is born to Fire Lord Azulon and Fire Lady Ilah. ;40 ASC - Year of the Monkey :c. The Fire Nation begins raids on the Southern Water Tribe, destroying its city, and systematically capturing its Waterbenders. :c. Hama is taken prisoner by the Fire Nation. ;56 ASC (approx.) - Year of the Rat :Prince Ozai is born to Fire Lord Azulon and Fire Lady Ilah. ;75 ASC - Year of the Ram :Kuei is born to the 51st Earth King. ;79 ASC - Year of the Pig :The 51st Earth King dies. Kuei becomes the 52nd Earth King. Because of the new Earth King's youth, Long Feng is appointed Regent of Ba Sing Se, and becomes the Earth King's most trusted advisor. Taking advantage of his position, Long Feng suppresses knowledge of the war and takes complete control of the city. ;83 ASC - Year of the Rabbit :Jet of the Earth Kingdom is born. :Prince Zuko is born to Princess Ozai and Princess Ursa. ;84 ASC - Year of the Dragon :Princess Yue is born to Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe and his wife. Soon after her birth, Yue is healed by the Moon Spirit, Tui. :Sokka is born to Chief Hakoda and Kya of the Southern Water Tribe. :Suki is born on Kyoshi Island. :Mai of the Fire Nation is born to a and his wife. ;85 ASC - Year of the Snake :Princess Azula is born to Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa. : :(To be continued....)